A different take
by QueenVigilante18
Summary: Danny and Lindsay married the whole time, but the teams never met her, she never became a CSI as she developed a fear of blood after the scene she witnessed when she was 14.
1. Prologue

Lindsay had moved out of Montana as soon as she could after the age of 14 she just wanted a fresh start where she could walk down the street without everyone looking at her like she was going to snap any moment. Lindsay came to New York when she was 18 and went to college there, this was where she met he was studying to become a CSI, they bonded over their passion for science. She always wanted to become a CSI so she tells him about her love for the profession but she tells him that's off the table for her now. Danny wants to know why but he sees the look of guilt in her eyes and decides against asking just yet.

They ended up falling for each other when he first tells her he loves her she breaks down in tears and he just holds her whilst she cries her heart out. When she's all cried out she opens up to him about why she no longer wants to be a CSI but would still like to be in that line of work and maybe become like a lab technician or something.

Four years later and they are living together and Danny is working at the New York City Crime Lab with Mac Taylor, Stella Bonasera, Aiden Burn, Dr Sheldon Hawkes and Don Flack. Lindsay hasn't started at the crime lab because even though they met at college she was 3 years younger than Danny so she still had a couple of years left at university before she could actually work in a lab. She liked that her and Danny had similar interests and that they had no secrets from one another. Just like she'd opened up about the traumatic experience she witnessed he opened up about his past with a gang known as The Tanglewood Boys but he was adamant he didn't stay long it was mainly his brother and due to his brother and due to Danny's unwilling to be a part of something that could ruin his chances to get out of tanglewood and doing something with his life. After that Danny and his brother Louie weren't the same, not as close, barely even friends.


	2. 3yearslater

With Lindsay, now working at a crime lab in Manhattan she can still see Danny in the mornings before work and at night as it's just over a 30-minuet drive from where they are to where she works. Danny usually gets called in before Lindsay does, so it's no surprise when they were cuddled up in bed that his phone beeps. A groan gets mumbled into Danny's chest where Lindsay is tucked into. Danny shifts and says, "Right, darlin' I gotta get goin'" Lindsay just snuggled further into him and places a kiss over his heart. Danny groans again and but gets out of bed and runs his finger over Lindsay's left ring finger, he smiles as even though it's been 5 years since they walked down the aisle they big agreed that they keep their rings on chains around their necks as they wanted to keep lowkey they didn't want people to make a fuss, so no one knew that they were married – bar mutual friends.

**(Danny's POV) **

When I woke up to the beeping of my phone I smile down at the dark haired beauty that is snuggled into my chest. As I begin to get up Linds buries her head deeper into my chest and places a kiss above my heart, and I swear I fall in love with her all over again. As I eat ready the sleeping form has drifted back off to sleep and is hugging the pillow, I have just abandoned, to her chest so that her nose is in the pillow taking in my scent. I place a kiss on her forehead and put my wedding band around my neck, it's actually quite nice to have a soulmate who also hates lots of attention so when she wanted an intimate wedding with just the two of them and only a dozen close friends and family he agrees without a moments hesitation. He doesn't even mind when she says they could wear the rings around their necks it catches him off guard as he was wondering what they were going to say none of his team mates were invited to the wedding as he hadn't really known any of them when they were married. None of them even knew he was in a committed relationship let alone married.

Another beep from my phone pulled me out of my memories "crap" I curse under my breath at the fact that I would now be late to one of Mac's crime scenes so I give Lindsay another kiss on her forehead and leave. When I arrive at the crime scene I am greeted by not only my boss but also the boss of the CSI lab in Miami – Horatio Caine- so I get to work when I found out what he was here for. Chasing the same guy… wow that's all I can think of. He is very stone faced this Caine so I warn him the fact the fuming as the dry-cleaning bill will be 'murder' I immediately want to kick myself but he doesn't make any facial movements so I don't even acknowledge that I said something extremely stupid.

I pull a partial off of a wallet on the table near the dead policeman, which should be enough to at least start a search of who we may be looking for. When we get back to the lab I am on the phone with the guy that does stuff in the lab and I'm needed somewhere else. Mac tells me to call homicide so I do. When we get word that Dave Penrod got away I can't help but feel annoyed. This case gets so messy that Stella gets called in.

I am working on a door, I end up needing to take the lock out which is more difficult then it seems as I can't cause anymore damage to the inside so it messes up the evidence. I manage to get it back to the lab and determine that it wasn't picked. I end up finding that a duplicate key was used to get access to the flat.

I'm about 5 hours into my work when I get a message from Lindsay telling me she had to go in about 3 hours ago but didn't want to disturb me so she waited a while. We send texts back and forth until my report comes back I tell her I'll ring her or text her later and that I love her.

I collected all of the keys from the Hanover residence and compare them and what I find makes my brain hurt with wonder until Stella voices my confusion. "I don't get it. How does a monster like Penrod get involved with Mrs Hanover?" All I can do is shrug my shoulders. Mac tells me that there is another knife at the Hanover house and I shoot him down because I checked everything and everywhere in the house and couldn't find a knife with blood trace one it. Mac then gets this thoughtful look in his eyes and leaves the room, I'm not sure what to do so I just turn back to a report that I was looking at. When Mac came back and proves me wrong I was beating myself up I should know that the boss' instinct is always right!

With the case all closed up we can go home so as I got home Lindsay is already home she only had one big case that she needed to help with so she got home just a little before me. Because Lindsay isn't a field CSI like me she has to help on numerous cases but only does certain aspects of it.

**(No ones POV)**

Lindsay and Danny are snuggled on the couch with a takeout watching Judge Judy, Danny says 'it's his guilty pleasure' and she promises to not tell anyone that he secretly loved it just as much as she does. Lindsay had grown up a lot she no longer has nightmares about what she saw when she was younger and is actually wanting to move up to a CSI instead of a lab technician as she is no longer plagued with horrible flashbacks of the café, and Danny was very supportive of Lindsay's choice he'd stand by her no matter what.

Danny tells Lindsay all about his day and how he second guessed the boss. He can feel Lindsay give a slight chuckle as he sounds beyond pissed that he didn't get to be the one to find the extra knife. The both of them are making their way to bed as they get in bed Danny starts peppering little kisses all over Lindsay's face then catches her by surprise as he begins a deep kiss on her lips. Lindsay finds a way to get Danny on his back and straddles him and then they make love. When they're finished Lindsay is once again tucked into his chest and they tell each other they love each other. Danny kisses Lindsay on the nose then they drift off into a peaceful and fulfilling sleep waiting to see what tomorrow will bring.


End file.
